Oubliettes
by Dulanoire
Summary: Hermione et Pansy à Poudlard. Un couple uni et amoureux. Mais l'une d'elles va faire une erreur monumentale...  Yuri, je ne respecte pas réellement la trame de l'histoire originale. Cela pourrait se passer à presque n'importe quelle année.
1. Chapter 1

**Note de l'auteur** : Voici une petite, minuscule fic dont les personnages appartiennent évidemment à J.K. Rowling. Je rajouterais peut etre une suite j'en sais rien. Cette idée me taraude au point que j'en oublie toute inspiration alors je l'ai écrite histoire qu'elle me laisse. Reviews? Bonne lecture en tout cas

* * *

><p>Hermione hurle en elle même. N'a t-elle pas déjà assez souffert !Entre son pauvre petit héros Potter à soutenir, ses cours qui l'épuisent et ses ami(e)s qui ont le chic pour tou(te)s partir en live simultanement elle a déjà de quoi imploser. Mais là... Tout à cause d'elle. Pansy.<p>

Elle ferait tout pour son amour, sa vie. Pansy. Mais là... Elle finit par craquer. Elle s'écroule en larmes. Sent ses lames dans sa poche, chères amies de son passé . Se mordille la lèvre inférieure. Ce serait si simple de noyer sa souffrance dans la brûlure réconfortante des lignes sanglantes... De reprendre le controle au moins une heure sur son corps et son esprit... Hésitation. Cependant... Elle se retient. Un doux visage aux cheveux bruns, courts et lisses, ainsi que le souvenir de lèvres tendres sur les siennes l'en empechent. Et afin de supprimer sa frustration elle frappe violemment le mur contre lequel elle s'est recroquevillée. La peau se déchire sur les phalanges fines. Ses larmes s'échappent, tant pour la douleur morale que physique. Son coeur lui donne l'impression d'avoir été broyé par un géant capricieux avant d'être abandonné, jouet inintéressant. Elle a si mal...

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça... »

La brune cherche un autre remède. Autre que de se blottir dans les bras de sa petite amie. Autre que de se servir d'un rasoir. Alors elle a une illumination. Elle tente de se lever mais échoue. Alors elle incante un Accio silencieux. Du parchemin et une plume aussi noire que l'encre qui l'accompagne apparaissent devant la jeune flle qui réussit à esquisser un léger sourire. La magie lui rend toujours ,un instant au moins, son âme d'enfant... Elle prend une inspiration, trempe sa plume. Elle écrit. Sans rimes, juste avec le rythme des mots qui sortent de sa plume comme les pleurs de ses yeux bruns.

OoO

"Larmes brûlantes sur mes joues

Qui glacent mon cœur

Blessé.

Main douloureuse de sa rencontre verticale

Poitrine qui se crispe dans l'espoir

De faire cesser la souffrance

Respiration tremblante

Désespoir enfantin

Je ne suis pas la seule..."

"Mon amour en aimait une autre. Cho... J'étais sortie avec elle. Pansy aussi. Mais contrairement à moi elle n'avait pas pu l'oublier. Et le fait que Cho ne lui soit pas non plus complétement restée indifférente (bien qu'elle soit elle aussi en couple) n'arrangeait rien. On en souffrait toutes. Et puis... Hier soir... Pansy a fait quelquechose de tabou dans le monde des Sorciers. Elle s'est jeté un sort d'Oubliettes. Pour oublier Cho. Hélas, elle m'a aussi oubliée... Bien qu'on soit toujours ensemble. Je l'aime. Elle ne se souvient même plus de mon visage."

OoO

La jeune fille pose sa plume. Il est tard, il faut qu'elle dorme... Elle quitte la salle de bain des préfets, se glisse dans son dortoir et sombre dans des rêves agités, tous peuplés d'un visage toujours le même. Pansy...


	2. Chapter 2

Pansy est allongée sur son grand lit. Elle sent que quelquechose lui échappe. Elle se lève, un peu péniblement. Déjà, elle sait où elle est. Les grandes tentures de soie émeraude aux murs, les dessins qui traînent un peu partout et les peluches près de son oreiller ne trompent pas : elle est chez elle... Pourquoi ? Elle fouille dans sa mémoire. Niet. Elle ne peut remonter plus loin que l'année dernière... Elle aperçoit alors un parchemin lui étant adressé, posé sur son bureau. Elle le lit donc...

« Si tu lis ça, cela voudra dire que j'ai réussi et que je n'ai pas complètement régressé... J'écris vite ça avant que le sort ne s'enclenche. Je suis toi. Et toi tu es Pansy Parkinson, tu as 17 ans, et tu étudie la magie à l'école Poudlard, dans la maison Serpentard. Je vais déjà te dire ce que tu dois faire demain : tu dois commencer à faire des valises pour rentrer à l'école les vacances finissent dans trois jours. N'oublie pas Stich, c'est notre chouette et j'ai une facheuse tendance à la laisser à la maison. Ton train est à 14 heures 30 le 10 janvier, tu le prendras au quai 9 ¾ comme d'habitude. Et surtout n'oublie pas une chose la plus importante : tu as une copine, celle que tu aimes plus que tout, celle qui t'a offert le pendentif que tu porte autour du cou, c'e... »

A parti de là l'écriture devient illisible. Pansy s'assied, pensive. Mais qu'est ce que ça veux dire ? Elle n'aurait pas... Oh non. Elle avait recommencé. Elle avait du se lancer le sort d'oubliettes à elle même... Une fois ne lui a pas suffit ! Quelle conne...

A ce moment, un bel hibou noir tape quelques coups à sa fenêtre. Il porte entre ses serres un parchemin roulé. La jeune fille le prend puis le lit :

« Je t'aime mon amour. Je ne sais pas si... Si tu te souvient encore de moi mais... Je t'aime quand même. Tu vas sans doute me prendre pour une folle... Seulement je tiens trop à toi pour penser qu'un simple sort ai pu t'éloigner de moi.

Hermione »

Tout d'abord, l'incompréhension. Mais que lui veut-elle celle là ? Puis alors qu'elle cherche à se rappeler, la douleur apparaît... Elle glisse de sa chaise et se roule en boule contre le sol, les mains crispées sur le crane. Elle a mal, trop mal. Un lieu lui transperce l'esprit, et lui fait échapper une larme.

Elle voit une rive, proche d'une étendue d'eau froide et grise, qui pourtant est illuminée par le timide soleil de décembre. Les herbes du marais s'agitent paresseusement dans le vent de l'après midi. Les odeurs de menthe, d'eau et de terre se mélangent pour ne former qu'une seule, inimitable, tandis qu'un oiseau lance ses appels plus loin, dans la Forêt Interdite. Elle est assise sur un gros rocher blanc, lissé par des siècles de crues de printemps. Elle entend un bruit de pas derrière elle. Elle se retourne...

Mais la vision disparaît, lui laissant comme une brûlure à l'âme. La brune, tremblante, saisit une plume et répond.

« Je suis désolée mais je crois que tu te trompe de personne. »

Et elle renvoie le hibou avant de s'écrouler sur son lit.

Peu après, l'oiseau revient. Pansy ouvre la fenêtre d'un sort, excédée par le tapotement de bec. Elle prend le parchemin et donne un peu d'eau au facteur.

« Je ne me trompe pas de personne. Mais cela répond à ma question. Tu... Tu m'as oubliée. Alors qu'on sort ensemble. Qu'on avait des projets, des rêves communs. Alors que si tu as pris cette décision c'était je te cite pour nous... Pour sauver notre couple. Tu veux une preuve de ce que j'avance. Renvoie moi Stich, elle sait où je suis, elle porte une bague à sa serre gauche ensorcelé pour qu'elle nous retrouve où qu'on soit. Le t shirt que tu as dans ton lit est le mien. Tu as voulu le garder pour avoir mon odeur. Le pendentif que tu as autour du cou est de moi aussi. Ainsi que beaucoup de choses dans ta chambre... Même l'anneau que tu porte à la main gauche. Plus d'un an de relation laisse des traces...

Hermione »

Donc c'était vrai. Elle est en couple et elle ne s'en souvient même pas. Affolée elle regarde dans sa chambre et note toutes les légères différences, prouvant qu'il y a bien quelqu'un dans sa vie. Le pendentif et l'anneau en sont les preuves les plus flagrantes... Elle cherche à se rappeler encore, et encore hélas les migraines se font trop tenaces... Elle renonce. Saisit sa plume et répond...

« Je te crois, j'ai un mot qui confirme ta version. Seulement... Je suis désolée mais je... Je n'arrive pas à me rappeler ce ne serait-ce que de ton visage... Pourtant... Pourquoi quand je lis tes mots, quand je regarde le demi cœur dont je suis à peu près sure que tu as l'autre moitié j'ai... J'ai mal ? »


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione attend, impatiente et à la fois anxieuse. Elle sait pertinemment que la réponse de Pansy lui fera mal. Son amour l'a oubliée... Elle a oublié leurs flirts, leurs éclats de rire sous la pluie, leurs baisers passionnés, elle a oublié leurs disputes et leurs réconciliations, leur... Leur première fois. Et la Rouge et Or se retrouve être la seule et unique garante de ces souvenirs. Elle en vient même à penser que certains en sont qu'affabulations. Petit à petit la douleur la ronge, comme l'eau ronge la roche la plus dure...

Une jolie chouette d'un beau noir bleuté se pose devant elle. C'est Stich. Elle porte le parchemin tant espéré et redouté...

La jeune fille tombe à genoux, la lettre serrée contre son cœur. Des larmes, brûlantes et amères lui échappent. Elle hait tout le monde à cet instant. Haine envers Cho par qui tout a commencé. Haine envers Dieu pour ne pas avoir empêché cette décision. Haine envers elle même pour ne pas avoir su arrêter Pansy, de ne pas l'avoir assez aidée, de ne pas lui avoir montré tout son amour. Haine envers cette dernière, la plus horrible des haines, car c'est celle qui est la plus douloureuse. Parce que c'est pour leur couple que la Vert et Argent a pris cette décision. Parce que c'est la personne qu'elle aime le plus et que la détester la blesse plus profondément qu'elle ne l'avait cru. Parce qu'elle la déteste quand même pour la douleur qu'elle ressent.

Hermione est perdue. Elle a perdu tout soutien. Stich tente de la réconforter en se nichant contre elle. En apercevant les efforts de l'oiseau, elle sourit tristement, lui ébouriffe les plumes du crane avant d'écrire :

« Je comprends. Ça ne doit pas être facile pour toi... » Une larme tombe sur le parchemin, parfaitement ronde. « Cependant ça ne change pas mes sentiments pour toi. Je t'aime. Et je ferais tout pour que tu te rappelle de moi... Je sais n'être rien pour toi actuellement mais j'espère que lorsque tu rentreras, on pourra recommencer notre histoire. »

Elle accroche doucement le papier à la serre du messager et lui fait un petit baiser sur le haut de la tête. "Apporte lui bien ceci ok ? Apporte lui aussi ce que je ne peux lui transmettre... Mon amour pour elle ainsi que ma tendresse. Ça te va ?" La chouette la regarde de ses yeux d'ambre avant d' hululer doucement en signe d'accord. Et elle s'envole parmi les nuages gris et lourds.

OoO

Pansy est assise devant la fenêtre. Elle a beau avoir pris une potion contre le mal de crane rien y fait. Elle a toujours mal. Surtout quand elle tente de se rappeler de la jeune fille qui lui écrit des mots si doux... Elle ne comprend pas. Cependant elle sait une chose : elle n'a pas voulu l'oublier. Elle aurait rompu avant, ou elle se serait arrangée pour qu'Hermione le fasse. Hermione... Juste en pensant à ce prénom, elle est envahie par une douce chaleur. Non elle ne l'aurait pas oubliée...

Stich toque à la vitre, les plumes trempées d'être passée trop près des nuages afin arriver plus vite. La pauvre petite chouette est complètement épuisée... La brune détache le parchemin (nda : il est enchanté pour ne pas subir les aléas climatiques, évidemment :P ) et le lis, comme une prière, comme si elle pouvait voir celle qui avait écrit. Comme si d'un mot elle allait se souvenir.

Hélas le miracle ne vient pas. La Vert et Argent pose la lettre sur son lit, cachée sous l'épais édredon de plumes et descend. Le repas est servi depuis longtemps déjà...

OoO

Les deux jeunes filles s'envoient lettres sur lettres au cours des trois jours suivants. Elles en sont même réduites à donner des dopants à leurs messagers ailés. Mais elles ont tant envie de savoir, de comprendre...

Hermione recherche dans les mots élégants tracés sur le parchemin quelquechose qui lui prouverait que ce n'est qu'une farce, qu'elle se souvient ou que tout pourra redevenir comme avant. Comme avant...

Quand à Pansy... L'attention que lui porte la Rouge et Or la flatte et lui fait peur à la fois. C'est agréable de sentir que quelqu'un tient à soi... Mais elle a peur. Peur qu'elle lui mente, peur d'être blessée. Surtout qu'elle n'est pas indifférente au charme de la belle... Elle en vient à être jalouse d'elle même, de celle qu'Hermione aime tant. Elle veux qu'elle l'aime, elle et non celle d'avant...

OoO

Le Poudlard Express arrive dans quelques minutes à l'école. Dans quelque minutes, Pansy va pouvoir voir Hermione... Enfin elle va savoir qui est sa... Petite amie...


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione est sortie dehors. Au loin elle aperçoit le long panache blanc du Poudlard Express qui s'approche petit à petit. Elle a soudain peur. Mais en même temps son cœur se gonfle d'espoir, au point qu'elle en oublie de respirer... Elle se murmure doucement « Elle se souviendra. Je ferais ce qu'il faut pour qu'elle se souvienne de moi. Je ne la laisserais pas partir... »

La masse des élèves qui rentrent de vacances se rue vers la Grande Salle pour le dîner. La Rouge et Or attend toujours. Puis, enfin, elle voit la silhouette tant aimée se découper dans l'ombre.

Elle s'avance. L'autre jeune fille continue de marcher. Elles finissent par se rencontrer. L'endroit est déserté par la foule qui l'agitait encore quelques instants plus tôt. Elles sont les dernières... Instinctivement, la Gryffondor cherche les lèvres de sa petite amie... Qui tourne la tête afin de lui faire la bise. Une nouvelle blessure sanguinolente au cœur... Elles rentrent dans le château.

Le repas se passe normalement. Les questions diverses et variées refont leurs apparitions, entrecoupées de silences... Leurs amis avaient préféré les laisser toutes les deux. Hermione était vraiment trop insupportable quand sa douce lui manquait. D'une certaine façon cela les soulage. Elles n'ont pas à faire semblant d'être comme avant.

Une fois qu'elles se soient restaurées et que Dumbledore a fait son habituel discours de retour de vacances, elles vont dans la chambre de Préfète appartenant à Pansy. En voyant sa camarade saluer aimablement le tableau gardant sa chambre, la Vert et Argent comprit que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elles se retrouvaient ici... Bien sur, elle savait qu'elles... Avaient eu des... Relations sexuelles mais pour elle cela reste... Perturbant.

Elle rentre après son invitée, qui reste au milieu de la pièce, debout, lui tournant le dos et qui regarde le bureau ainsi que le mur devant elle. La jeune fille a l'air si... Perdue... Pansy n'a qu'une envie : la prendre dans ses bras. Mais elle se retient, craignant sa réaction... La Rouge et Or se retourne, étonnée de l'immobilité de sa compagne.

« -Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Je... Non rien... J'ai mal au crane. »

Les grands yeux noisettes s'emplissent d'inquiétude.

« -Depuis quand ?

-Depuis que... Tu m'as embrassé la joue... »

Hermione se rapproche, allant jusqu'à frôler son amour. Elles se regardent, longtemps, parenthèse dans le temps. Puis la Lionne pose doucement ses lèvres sur celles de Pansy... avant de se reculer, presque surprise par son propre geste.

« -Je... Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Ou plutôt je ne le sais que trop...

-C'est... C'est rien...

-Est ce que je... Peux te prendre dans mes bras ?

-... Oui. »

Mais au contact auparavant familier de sa compagne, la Vert et Argent se mets à trembler. Elle a beau resserrer l'étreinte elle ne peut s'en empêcher.

Encore une blessure qui poignarde le cœur d'Hermione. Elle avait mis quelques semaines pour que sa chérie s'habitue à ce que son corps prend comme une agression et elle se rend compte que pour ça aussi il va falloir qu'elle recommence tous ses efforts... Alors elle se détache à regrets des bras aimés et sourit tristement.

« -C'est pas grave... Il faut juste que tu te fasse à mon contact...

-… Attend. »

L'amnésique commence à fouiller dans sa valise, préalablement montée par les elfes de maisons et en sort un petit sac.

« -J'ai rassemblé tout ce dont je ne me souvenais pas. Je suppose que c'est de toi... »

Elle sort un débardeur noir, un bracelet en lapis-lazuli, une bague, deux peluches, une écharpe... Et détache la chaîne en argent accrochée à son cou, à laquelle pend une moitié de cœur. Elle s'assied sur son grand lit et pose tous les objets devant elle. Hermione la rejoins et s'installe à coté d'elle.

« -Le débardeur est à moi le reste t'appartient.

-… J'adore ton odeur...

-Comment ça ?

-Euh... J'ai dormi avec... Il était dans mon lit là bas alors... Bref. »

La Rouge et Or sourit. Sa copine était trop mignonne quand elle rougissait comme ça... Elle est si belle... Sans s'en apercevoir, elle blottit son visage dans le cou de son amour.

« -Je t'aime... »

Pansy se tend puis ses muscles se relâchent. Elle est bien... Elle se sent... En sécurité. Oui c'est ça, en sécurité. La présence de la brune l'apaise sans même qu'elle sache pourquoi. C'est si doux... Elle se rend compte qu'elle est en train d'en tomber amoureuse. Elle veut la rendre heureuse, voir son sourire chaque jour, pouvoir profiter du calme qu'elle lui procure. Elle veut l'aimer... Elle veut se rappeler.

Soudain un éclair de douleur la traverse. Des flashs, des images. Instinctivement elle se recroqueville. Elle sent sa Lionne l'enlacer et la bercer doucement. La souffrance reflue.

Comme dans un rêve, elle se redresse et embrasse sa petite amie.

Hermione se laisse emporter. Elle a tant espéré ce baiser ! Elle tombe, entraînant sa petite amie sur les draps émeraude, sans briser leur étreinte.

Elles s'allongent, profitant de ce moment. Elles parlent... Puis soudain la question fatidique :

« -Tu te souviens de moi maintenant... ? »

Pansy ne répond rien... La Rouge et or comprend que non. Ultime blessure au cœur. Elle craque... Les larmes qu'elle retenait depuis qu'elles s'étaient retrouvées glissent sur ses joues. Ne voulant pas faire de peine à celle qu'elle aime, elle cache son visage en la serrant contre elle. Cependant l'autre n'est pas dupe... Et Hermione finit par pleurer dans les bras de sa petite amie. Elle pleure sur tout ce qu'elle a perdu, sur son amour qu'elle croit à sens unique, sur sa douleur d'être encore une fois abandonnée. Elle pleure comme une enfant effrayée, pour se libérer. Elle a mal...

Elle se calme doucement. La Vert et Argent continue de la serrer contre elle.

« -Tu sais Hermione... J'aimerais vraiment me rappeler...

-Je m'en doute... »

L'amnésique enlève soudain son t-shirt et murmure d'une voix ferme :

« -Aide moi à me rappeler... »

Puis elle l'embrasse. Elles se perdent... Et font l'amour désespérément, tendrement, pour ne pas risquer de se briser l'une et l'autre. Au moment où Pansy atteint le septième ciel, son mal de crane revient, bien plus fort et destructeur. Elle pousse un cri de douleur inarticulé avant de s'effondrer, les mains crispées sur ses tempes dans les bras de la Gryffondor... Elle tremble, se cambre et semble atrocement souffrir. Son amante se sent si... Impuissante... Elle ne peut rien faire sauf lui murmurer « Je t'aime... » inlassablement... Elle a si peur !

Enfin la crise se passe, les tremblements cessent... La voix encore rauque, la Serpentard demande :

« -Ton anniversaire est bien le 19 septembre ?

-Oui... Pourquoi ?

-Je... Je crois que je... Je me souviens de toi... En partie...

-... Quelle est la première chose que je t'ai fait promettre ?

-De ne plus jamais me faire de mal à moi même. C'est aussi la première fois où tu m'as embrassée... Tu voulais me faire lâcher un bout de verre que je tenais et avec lequel je... Je me coupais... Tu as réussis. Après tu es partie. Et moi je comprenais plus rien...Je ne savais qu'une chose : je t'aimais... Et je t'aime toujours 'Mione. Je t'aime... »

Et elles finissent par s'endormir, ensembles... Avec cependant un goût amer. Le « en partie » n'est pas passé inaperçu...


	5. Chapter 5

**Note de l'auteur** : Un chapitre "liason" pas vraiment très long, pardon. Je l'ai réécrit plusieurs fois, il ne me plaisait vraiment pas -.-' J'espere qu'il vous plaira quand même et que vous aurez du temps pour laisser la petite review qui fait plaisir.

Bonne lecture

* * *

><p>Un rayon de soleil matinal chatouille le visage des deux amoureuses. Hermione se réveille doucement, encore enlacée par Pansy. Cette dernière dort toujours... L'éveillée regarde l'endormie tendrement. La Serpentard au port altier laisse place à l'enfant qu'elle était il n'y a pas si longtemps... Son expression est plus douce, comme défroissée par ses rêves, elle semble plus vulnérable et pourtant inattaquable. Innocente.<p>

D'ailleurs, ses paupières commencent à trembler. Elle ouvre ses grands yeux, d'une couleur unique, à la fois gris, vert et légèrement orange vers la pupille. Quand elle aperçoit sa petite amie qui l'observe avec tendresse elle sourit, encore ensommeillée.

« -Bien dormi ?

-Bah oui j'étais dans tes bras...

-Je t'aime 'Mione. Pour toujours.

-Je t'aime aussi... Je ne veux pas te perdre...

-Moi non plus. Ça fait trop mal. Je sais que... Je ne me souviens pas encore de tout mais ça viendra avec le temps j'en suis sure. Mais... Je voudrais te demander une chose...

-Laquelle ?

-Je t'en prie... Protège moi de ce que j'ai oublié. Si je l'ai oublié c'est que cela peut me détruire...

-... Je te protégerais. »

Elles passèrent le reste de leur matinée puis une grande partie de l'après midi dans le grand lit chaud, profitant de leur dernier jour de vacances. Elles parlèrent de tout et de rien, rirent et firent ce que la plupart des couples font dans un lit... Parenthèse magique. Pendant une journée, elles font l'impasse sur tout ce qui peu leur faire mal. Juste pendant une journée, elles font comme si elles sont seules au monde. Quelques souvenirs, sans grande importance si ce n'est pour apaiser leurs coeurs, refont surface sans grande douleur. Souvenirs d'après midi près du lac, allongées dans l'herbe tendre. Souvenirs de promesses murmurées, de fleurs offertes et de baisers partagés... Le soir tombe sur le couple. Demain c'est la rentrée...

Le réveil sonne. Elles doivent se lever... Elles quittent à regrets les draps soyeux ainsi que leur étreinte commune. Leurs emplois du temps les attendent sur une petite table près de leur porte. Elles prennent une douche « rapidement » avant de les regarder. Déception.

« -J'ai pas un seul cours en commun avec Serpentard aujourd'hui...

-Je sais... Je reste avec les Poufsouffles toutes la journée sauf en Divination où je suis avec Serdaigle.

-... Je t'aime. »

Pansy fait un doux sourire à son amante avant de l'embrasser.

« -Moi aussi ma chérie. »

Et elles sortirent main dans la main.

OoO

Premier cours de la journée pour Hermione. Histoire de la magie... En commun avec Serdaigle.

Elle s'est assise au premier rang, tout à gauche là où jamais personne ne fait attention à elle. Elle se mets en pilote automatique pour écrire, sans réellement écouter. Elle ne pense qu'à une chose : l'amnésie de Pansy. Elle l'a oubliée. C'est un fait. Elle... Elle l'a abandonnée... Ses larmes commencent à lui monter aux yeux.

Soudain un petit oiseau de papier vient se poser sur sa table : « Ça ne va pas ? »

Quatre petits mots anodins. Quatre petits mots qui pourtant soulagent un peu le cœur blessé de la Rouge et Or... Quatre petits mots qui attendent une réponse.

« Si... Et à la fois non. » L'oiseau s'envole discrètement et se pose sur la table de Padma Patil qui le prend dans ses mains avant de le déplier. Padma Patil, une amie d'Hermione. Et surtout la petite amie de Cho Chang...


	6. Chapter 6

Padma fronce les sourcils en lisant la réponse d'Hermione. Elle avait bien vu que son amie semblait déprimée mais elle espérait que c'était sa paranoïa... Et à priori elle a raison. L'Indienne écrit vite, la brune aussi. Une longue correspondance commence :

« Je suis là tu sais... Si tu veux en parler, il ne faut pas que tu hésites ça fait du bien parfois. »

« C'est... C'est compliqué... »

« Je m'en doute. Mais je pense être capable de comprendre même si je n'égale pas ton intelligence ^^ Ca a un rapport avec Pansy ? »

« Euh... … … Oui... »

« ? Explique moi. »

« Elle... Elle avait mal parce qu'elle aimait Cho comme tu le sais... Et elle s'en voulait énormément. Alors... »

« Alors ? »

« Elle... » Une larme traîtresse échappe à la Gryffondor et tombe sur l'oiseau de papier. « Elle s'est lancé le sort d'Oubliettes. »

Le message parvient à la Serdaigle juste quand le cours se finit et laisse place à une pause d'une demi-heure. Elle le prend, le lit et le froisse dans la poche de sa cape avant de sortir. Cho la rattrape et lui demande de quoi elle parlait avec Hermione. Padma la regarde tendrement, l'embrasse et ne répond pas. Pourquoi l'aurait-elle fait ? Lui dire ne peut que la faire souffrir... Et son amour a déjà trop souffert à cause de cette garce de Pansy.

OoO

Hermione s'est réfugiée près du lac, sous un saule pleureur. Là cachée aux yeux de tous, elle se laisse enfin aller à sa douleur. Elle se mord les lèvres jusqu'au sang pour ne pas hurler et lance son poing contre l'écorce rugueuse de l'arbre. Elle n'en peux plus...

Des bruits de pas derrière elle. Elle se retourne vivement et aperçoit Padma, seule, qui semble la chercher. La jeune fille se lance un sort de guérison pour ses lèvres et sort de sa cachette, encore plus décoiffée que d'habitude.

« -Ah te voilà ! Je... je te cherchais. Par rapport à... Ta dernière phrase...

-... C'est dur à croire n'est-ce pas ?

-Elle ne se souvient de rien du tout ?

-Certaines choses lui sont revenues sur moi. Mais... Elle a tout oublié de l'année dernière. Y compris Cho. Désolée...

-Ne t'excuse pas pour elle. C'est peut être mieux pour nous et Pansy. Par contre c'est toi qui souffres le plus dans cette histoire. J'ai l'impression que tu te prend vraiment toutes les calamités possibles ou presque... Tu as bien failli mourir une demi-douzaine de fois depuis que tu connais Harry, tes parents sont en permanence menacés de mort par les Mangemorts, et pourtant tu arrives à garder le sourire et ta place de première de ton année. Je crois que tu es un repère pour pas mal de tes amis, surtout Ron.

-J'en suis consciente. Je n'ai pas le droit de m'écrouler tant que des gens comptent sur moi... Avant je m'en sortais car j'avais le soutien de Pansy. Mais maintenant... Je ne l'ai plus vraiment. C'est à moi de la soutenir, c'est normal elle est complètement déboussolée.

-Comment tu fais pour ne pas lui en vouloir ? A ta place je ne pourrais pas tenir encore moins comme tu le fais. Tu es une personne formidable tu ne mérite pas ça...

-... Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir. Je l'aime trop... Je ne peux en vouloir à personne car c'est la faute de personne. Alors je m'en veux à moi... Je n'ai pas su être assez là pour elle et résultat elle a fait quelquechose d'irréparable ou presque. C'est plus simple de me détester moi même. Bien que, rassure toi, je n'ai pas eu de comportements destructeurs mêlés a de certaines lames de métal... Ma main a juste fait la rencontre de mon mur et d'un arbre... C'est plus simple. »

Ne sachant que répondre, Padma prit son amie dans ses bras. Un geste est parfois tellement plus réconfortant que des mots... Tellement plus signifiant. La Gryffondor se sent... bien. Comme quand sa mère lui laissait une lumière dans sa chambre la nuit alors qu'elle était malade. Comme quand elle entendait sa propre respiration dans le noir et qu'elle se disait que oui elle était encore en vie. Comme quand elle sentait le regard fier de son père sur elle lorsqu'elle prenait petit à petit son indépendance...

Elles se regardent puis se sourient. Les yeux noisettes brillent étrangement, emplis de larmes contenues. L'Indienne prend une inspiration avant de dire :

« -Tu sais... Même si je ne peux promettre d'être en permanence disponible pour toi, si tu as besoin de moi, je serais là. Même si ce n'est pas grand chose j'y tiens...

-... Merci Padma... »

Et elle la prend dans ses bras, la serrant contre elle afin de lui faire comprendre à quel point cela la touchait. Une goutte d'eau salée glisse sur la joue de la Lionne.

OoO

Elles continuent de parler, de partager. Puis elles rentrent ensemble. Hermione semble plus légère, plus joyeuse, un poids paraît avoir réellement été enlevé de ses épaules. Mais elle même ne sait pas si c'est vrai ou si elle cherche à se mentir...


	7. Chapter 7

**Note de l'auteur** : Merci pour vos reviews, favoris et alertes :) Je poste de façon aléatoire, pardon mais j'écris quand je peux -.-'

Bonne lecture

* * *

><p>Le soir finit enfin par arriver. Hermione rentre dans leur chambre, épuisée après son cours d'Étude des Runes. Elle trouve Pansy, recroquevillée dans un coin, tremblante. Paniquée, la jeune fille laisse ses livres à terre et tombe à genoux devant sa petite amie.<p>

« -Pansy ? Mon amour, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-J'ai... J'ai mal... »

La lionne enlace les épaules de la Serpentard et la berce doucement tout en lui murmurant des mots doux, rassurants. Elle ne peut rien faire d'autre tant que la crise n'est pas passée. Mais en elle se bouscule un millier de questions... Son amour tremble comme une feuille, elle semble même être prête se désarticuler par moment. Le temps paraît être pris dans de la mélasse, il s'écoule lentement. Si lentement...

Enfin, elle s'apaise un peu et parvient à bredouiller :

« -Je... Je t'aime... Merci d'être restée a... Avec moi...

-C'est normal mon ange... Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

-J'étais en Divination et il y avait une fille qui me disait quelquechose. Elle m'était vraiment familière... Alors juste avant je lui ai envoyé un message lui demandant qui elle était. Elle m'a regardée tellement choquée que... Ça m'a fait mal... Je suis rentrée et là j'ai eu une grosse grosse migraine. Et je crois qu'elle s'est mêlée à une crise d'angoisse... Comment une simple fille peut me faire cet effet ? Tu sais qui c'est toi ?

-... Tu m'as demandé de te protéger...

-Attends. C'est elle que j'ai oublié ? Mais pourquoi ?

-Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas savoir ?

-Il vaut peut être mieux que je ne sache pas tout oui... Mon esprit n'est pas encore très stable je le sens et... Je ne veux plus jamais t'oublier. Je t'aime Hermione. Mais... J'ai envie de savoir... »

Un hibou frappe alors à la fenêtre. Il tient une lettre. Signée Cho Chang. Hermione le fait rentrer, la pluie dehors aurait risqué de le tuer... Et Pansy lit le message.

« -Herm'... Est-ce que... Je peux répondre ? S'il te plaît je veux comprendre pourquoi j'ai fais ça.

-Tu vas encore avoir mal ! Et tu as dit toi même ne pas vouloir oublier à nouveau...

-... J'aurais pu mourir. J'ai pourtant pris le risque de tout perdre ! Je ne sais pas comment j'en suis venue là, je suis perdue j'ai besoin de comprendre ce à quoi j'ai renoncé pour toi ! »

Elles fixent, le regard empli de douleur. Pansy tremble encore un peu, mais s'est redressée et regarde sa petite amie avec tout l'amour et la fermeté qu'elle peut. C'est la Gryffondor qui reprend la parole :

« -Fais comme tu juge être bon pour toi. Je serais toujours là mon amour, toujours. Si tu pense en avoir besoin je ne peux m'y opposer... J'ai du travail à faire pour mon cours d'Études de Runes de demain je vais à la bibliothèque. Je me mettrais dans la salle à coté, celle à la fenêtre alors envoie moi Stich ok ? Je veux quand même parler avec toi. Je devrais avoir fini dans une heure, une heure et demie. Juste... S'il te plaît quand je suis là ne lui écris pas. »

La Rouge et Or lui sourit tendrement avant de l'embrasser. Leur baiser s'éternise, ni l'une ni l'autre ne veut le rompre... Cependant le hibou chinois s'impatiente et finit par pincer l'épaule de sa destinataire qui pousse un petit cri. Le charme disparaît et Hermione cours cacher ses larmes à la bibliothèque. Son cœur à peine cicatrisé se remet à saigner...

Elle possède le passe de la pièce dédiée au savoir. McGonagall la lui avait donnée en début d'année afin qu'elle puisse étudier sans risquer de se faire insulter par les autres élèves. Elle a peu d'amis et ceux de son année lui en veulent de réussir là où eux, les vrais sorciers échouaient. Les adolescents sont cruels entre eux... Elle le sait mieux que quiconque.

Ses joues deviennent brûlantes, elle a la tête qui tourne. Comme toujours lorsqu'elle a mal moralement cela a des conséquences sur sa santé... Elle s'effondre sur une chaise et se met enfin à pleurer. Elle a si peur que Pansy se souvienne ! Et surtout qu'elle fasse un autre choix : celui d'avouer à Cho que c'est elle qu'elle aime... Elle a peur, elle a mal, elle se méprise pour ça... Elle ne sait que faire pour se soulager. Soudain une boule de plumes bleutées fait irruption par la fenêtre entrouverte et fut bientôt rejointe par une chouette majestueuse, appartenant à une certaine Chinoise...

« Je t'aime. N'en doute pas.

Pansy. »

« Pansy m'a demandé qui j'étais... Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Padma m'a dit de ne pas lui parler, je ne comprend pas de toute façon c'est elle qui a engagé la conversation mais pourquoi cette question ?

Cho. »

La jeune femme rit doucement, un peu hystérique. Ses larmes continuent de couler, et son nez se met à saigner. Trop de pression pour les fins vaisseaux sans doute... Elle prend une plume, la taille et répond.


	8. Chapter 8

**Note de l'auteur** : Ce chapitre est plus court que d'habitude, pardonnez moi... Je tenterais d'écrire plus pendant les vacances (même si je dois réviser un certain bac blanc... -' )

Merci à celles qui pensent à me donner leur avis, elles sont peu nombreuses mais si précieuses! Merci

Bonne lecture

* * *

><p>Hermione commence par répondre à Pansy, son amour.<p>

« Je n'en doute pas... Mais comprend que parfois ça reste dur pour moi. Je sais que tu souffre énormément de ton acte seulement... J'ai peur. »

Elle plie délicatement le parchemin et l'accroche à la patte de la petite chouette qui se blottit contre elle. Après un petit baiser sur le duvet du haut de son crâne, Stich s'envole pour porter la missive à la brune qui attend.

La Gryffondor regarde le vol gracieux de l'oiseau avant de se tourner vers l'autre parchemin qui l'attend. Elle saisit à nouveau sa plume et écrit :

« Tu sais à quel point Pansy est... sensible. Elle souffrait vraiment de... L'amour qu'elle te portait et qui était réciproque. Elle a fait quelquechose de vraiment tabou. Quelquechose d'irréversible ou presque. Elle... Elle t'a oublié et moi aussi par la même occasion... Ainsi que toute l'année dernière. »

La chouette chinoise fixe Hermione, réprobatrice. Mais elle daigne s'envoler, munie de la réponse.

La jeune fille peut enfin souffler. Ses pleurs ne se sont pas taris, ils coulent encore et encore au point que leur propriétaire n'y fait même plus attention. Elle croise ses bras sur la table et laisse tomber sa tête lourde dans le creux réconfortant. Elle sent l'odeur de Pansy sur elle, elle ne sait pas si cela l'énerve, l'attriste ou la rassure... Un peu des trois sans doute. Son pouls ralentit, elle commence à se calmer. Mais une boule de plumes bleutées la tire de son engourdissement. Surprise, la Rouge et Or se redresse vivement. Des milliers d'étoiles font apparition devant son regard noisette... Elle parvient tout de même à détacher le papier et lit :

« … N'ai pas peur mon amour. Je n'ai aucune raison de partir je t'aime tellement ! Je veux juste comprendre... Après ça ira mieux, on sera heureuses pour toujours. Je te le promets. »

Elle sourit doucement. Mais la souffrance lui ronge encore le cœur, immonde rat de sentiments néfastes. Cependant elle sait qu'elle doit être forte. Comme toujours...

« Merci Pansy... Je t'aime aussi tu sais ! Plus que tout et autant que toi ^^ J'ai bientôt fini. Tu continue de m'écrire hein ? »

Une larme traîtresse tombe sur la réponse. D'un geste de baguette, elle la fait disparaître avant d'embrasser la lettre et de l'accrocher à la patte de Stich. En sortant, la petite chouette heurte celle de la Chinoise.

« Quoi ? Non c'est impossible, impossible... Pourquoi elle a fait ça ? Je savais très bien qu'elle allait rester avec toi et elle savait que j'allais rester avec Padma ! Bien sur, moi aussi j'ai pensé à l'oublier mais pas de façon aussi... Littérale... J'ai une question. Pourquoi tu l'as dit à Padma et pas à moi ? Pourquoi m'avoir caché quelquechose d'aussi énorme ? »

Hermione ne peut s'empêcher de frapper violemment la table de bois brut, déchirant à nouveau sa peau. Elle se recroqueville sur sa chaise, le poing serré sur son ventre. La douleur physique n'est cependant rien par rapport à celle dont souffre son âme. Elle réussit à prendre encore une fois sa plume et répond :

« Pardon. Je suis consciente de t'avoir blessée... Mais... Je voulais... Te protéger. Et j'ai encore du mal à en parler sans avoir envie de pleurer ou de m'ouvrir les veines. Quand à Padma... Elle était là quand je n'en pouvais plus, elle s'est rendue compte que je n'allais pas bien. Elle a été là pour moi... C'est tout. »

La conversation se poursuit pendant une heure environ avant qu'Hermione déclare forfait et aille rejoindre sa petite amie. Quand elle passe le seuil de la chambre, la Vert et Argent se jette dans ses bras et l'embrasse langoureusement. Elles tombent sur le lit et se regardent avant de murmurer en même temps : « Je t'aime... » Et le sommeil finit par les prendre après qu'elles eurent fait ce que font les gens quand ils sont aussi amoureux que nos deux sorcières...


	9. Chapter 9

**Note de l'auteur** : Pardon ce chapitre est vraiment court mais c'est un chapitre "résumé", un chapitre "charnière" et sinon c'était trop long...

En esperant que cela méritera quand même une petite review ce ne serait ce que pour me gronder ^^'

Bonne lecture

* * *

><p>Deux ou trois jours passent doucement.<p>

Le cœur blessé d'Hermione cicatrise petit à petit mais reste fêlé... Cependant le sourire qu'elle plaque par habitude sur ses lèvres est de plus en plus souvent sincère. Elle se sent mieux, plus sereine, rassurée par l'amour de sa petite amie qui n'a de cesse de vouloir le lui prouver. Elle se surprend même à rire joyeusement avec Cho. Son amie lui manque malgré tout... La Rouge et Or semble oublier, se remettre. Elle ne parle plus à Padma, de peur de laisser échapper quelquechose ce qui blesserait la Serdaigle... Car hélas, tout n'est pas non plus rose...

Pansy, elle, est perdue. Elle rêve de scènes étranges où une Chinoise fort attirante l'embrasse... et elle apprécie ce baiser. Pourtant elle sait qu'elle n'aime qu'Hermione et qu'elle veut faire sa vie avec elle. La flamme qui brille dans les yeux noisette la rassure, l'apaise et la rend folle amoureuse. Mais l'éclair des yeux noirs comme l'encre de sa plume et les ténèbres glacées qui la ronge l'attire irrésistiblement. Combat entre le feu et la glace dans son cœur...

Cho reste imperturbable. Elle parait presque indifférente sauf à certains moments où Hermione la surprend sans son masque. Là, la douleur peinte sur son visage aspire tout le bonheur alentours. Avec Padma cependant, elle est câline, souriante, amoureuse. Leurs baisers lui semblent si doux... Ils sont l'ancre qui l'empêche de sombrer. Dans ses rêves une petite voix ne cesse de chantonner, grinçante et pourtant pure « Elle t'a oubliée, elle t'a oubliée, elle t'a oubliée mais d'Hermione elle se souvient... »

Padma est celle qui s'en tire le mieux. Elle souffre de voir son amour et son amie ainsi mais elle ne peut s'empêcher de penser que peut être Cho tournera la page « Pansy » et lui appartiendra enfin toute entière. Elle l'aime tellement... Certes elles ont leurs prises de becs. Pourtant elles s'aiment trop pour s'en vouloir longtemps ou se quitter...

Draco décide de faire une fête afin d'officialiser (enfin) sa relation avec Harry et invite nos quatre sorcières bien aimées... Mais Padma tombe malade. Cho ira donc seule au manoir Malefoy pour cette soirée. Où vont Hermione et Pansy...


	10. Chapter 10

Comme toujours Draco avait fait les choses en grand. Lustres de cristal étincelants, tentures mauves (pas de vert ni de rouge pour ne pas risquer une énième querelle matrimoniale...) service impeccable (et fait par des efes de maisons payés!). Les Malfoys ont toujours su recevoir... Et il veut que cette réception soit inoubliable.

Hermione part un peu avant afin de distraire Harry. Son ami ne doit surtout pas soupçonner que le Serpentard qui partage sa vie depuis un ou deux ans a décidé de le demander en mariage devant tous leurs amis communs ! Ils parlent de tout et de rien, de leurs cours, de leurs couples respectifs, de politique, de cuisine même. Mais elle est inquiète. Elle sait que Pansy arrive en même temps que Cho. Et elle a un atroce pressentiment.

Enfin son amour arrive, tout sourire. Elle l'enlace avant de lui glisser à l'oreille, complètement paniquée :

« -Herm' je ne connais personne...

- Officiellement si, tu connais tout le monde.

- Je ne me souviens pas... Tu veux bien m'aider pour les prénoms ? Tu me laisseras pas seule hein ? Jamais?

-Mais oui ne t'inquiète pas mon ange. Je serais la.

-Ne me laisse pas. »

Et les deux amoureuses se mêlent à la foule. La plupart des étudiants de Poudlard étaient là aussi bien Ron et Lavande, que Luna ou Goyle. Les Poufsouffles étaient peu représentés par contre. Mais les frontières entre Maisons n'existent pas pendant les soirées après tout non ? Ainsi, Crabe discute de quidditch avec Ron, pendant que Luna et Lavande jouent de la guitare et chantent. Cho joue avec Seamus et sa chère et tendre Katie. Hannah Abbot flirte avec Neville qui prend une teinte fort intéressante entre l'écrevisse et le tomate, Colin Crivey mitraille de photos le couple formé par Harry et Draco. Ce dernier ne peut d'ailleurs s'empêcher de prendre un air exaspéré voire désespéré ce qui fait sourire son petit ami.

L'alcool aidant, les langues se délient vite et tous se mettent vraiment à faire la fête. Hermione rit et plaisante avec ses amis non sans garder un œil sur sa petite amie. Et ce qu'elle voit lui fait mal... Pansy ne fait que regarder Cho. Son regard semble aimanté sur la jolie Chinoise qui ne s'en rend presque pas compte. Il n'y a que quand la Rouge et Or l'embrasse ou la frôle qu'elle semble se rendre compte réellement de sa présence. La Vert et Argent paraît perdue et triste... Mais elle refuse l'aide de sa chérie.

Elle finit par craquer et demande violemment à Hermione de la laisser enfin tranquille. La jeune fille, sentant la douleur désormais familière se réfugie dans une chambre à l'étage. Là une larme s'échappe. Aucune autre ne suit. Son souffle se bloque instinctivement dans sa poitrine. Elle voudrais ne plus rien ressentir et son corps lui offre un moyen plutôt radical... Elle commence à suffoquer elle cherche désespérément à respirer normalement. La panique l'envahit, elle tousse comme une fumeuse de longue date. Elle tombe à terre, derrière la porte et se recroqueville. Mais elle entend des pas dans l'escalier, des voix. C'est Katie et Cho, en grande discussion sur l'arrivée prochaine de Dean et de sa nouvelle copine. La Rouge et Or tente de les appeler mais sa voix est trop faible, les deux filles ne l'entendent pas. Elles s'installent dans une autre chambre, voisine de celle où a échoué Hermione. Elle a l'impression qu'elles sont dans la même pièce mais pendant que ses amies cherchent à deviner l'identité de l'heureuse élue de Dean, elle, elle s'étouffe dans l'oubli général. Elle voit des étoiles sa tête lui fait mal et tous ses muscles réclament l'oxygène rationné... Soudain, un autre bruit de pas dans l'escalier. Elle espère, ce doit être Pansy qui la cherche, qui va l'aider ! Mais c'est la voix de Ginny qui résonne dans le couloir en demandant aux deux filles où se trouve Hermione. Elles affirment qu'elle n'est pas en haut. La jeune fille voit là sa dernière chance de faire savoir où elle est cependant... Une pensée lui souffle que c'est à Pansy, et à Pansy uniquement de la trouver... Alors elle se tait. Ginny essaie de rentrer dans la chambre et la croyant verrouillée, elle descend avec Cho et Katie. Laissant Hermione seule dans le noir, en train d'asphyxier, en compagnie de ses démons...


	11. Chapter 11

Hermione suffoque toujours. Mais enfin, la voix tant aimée de sa petite amie retentit de l'autre coté de la porte... « Herm' ? Tu es là ? Laisse moi rentrer je t'en prie... » La jeune fille se déplace un peu, et son amour se glisse dans la chambre. En la voyant tousser pour tenter de respirer normalement, la Serpentard l'enlace en lui murmurant de lui pardonner. Qu'elle s'en veut, qu'elle n'aurait pas du lui parler ainsi, qu'elle l'aime... Mais... Que la Serdaigle l'intrigue incroyablement. Elle se sent si... Perdue... Hermione se mord la lèvre inférieure, sa respiration se bloque à nouveau. Paniquée, elle se blottit contre celle qu'elle aime tout en avalant littéralement l'air qui lui manque tant. Elle veut respirer ! Elle veut vivre...

Pansy comprend l'erreur qu'elle vient de commettre et serre sa petite amie dans ses bras. Elle la berce doucement tout en lui murmurant qu'elle l'aime vraiment et qu'elle est la femme de sa vie. La Gryffondor veut y croire... Enfin son souffle s'apaise elle se calme et embrasse tendrement les lèvres offertes. Puis elles descendent main dans la main rejoindre leurs amis.

La fête continue. Elles se joignent à un groupe composé de Lavande, Cho et Hannah. Les 5 filles montent afin de pouvoir parler et rire tranquilles, le bruit et l'agitation du bas ayant tendance a vite devenir exaspérants. Pansy se place en face d'Hermione, sur le tapis, entre Hannah et Lavande tandis que sa petite amie se retrouve entre cette dernière et Cho. La situation est tendue mais se détend petit à petit, entre les questions/réponses proposées par Hannah et les différents délires qui en découlent. La brune Gryffondor se détend, elle finit par croire que son mauvais pressentiment n'est qu'illusion. Après tout, Pansy l'aime pourquoi devrait-elle s'inquiéter ?

Seulement, Katie arrive avec une mauvaise nouvelle : Olivier Dubois, qui venait d'être viré du Club de Flaquemare et dont la relation amoureuse avec son ancienne condisciple Alicia Spinnet était mise à mal par la distance, a pris une ou deux bouteilles de Whisky Pur Feu et est en train d'errer dans le village moldu proche du Manoir Malfoy. Alicia, Harry et Draco sont allés le chercher afin de le calmer et de le ramener chez lui. Mais tout le monde en bas est inquiet, Katie la première. Alors elle reste avec nos sorcières, bientôt rejointe par la plupart des invités.

Cho va s'allonger sur un matelas dans un coin pour se reposer un peu. Elle reste allongée les yeux fermés puis elle sent un poids à coté d'elle. Pansy venait se s'installer également. Elles échangent deux trois mots, la Serpentard venait de s'assommer avec une des poutres du plafond assez bas à cet endroit. Hermione, bousculée par Neville qui avait sans doute déjà entamé une bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu, se rapproche de sa petite amie qui l'invite à s'installer elle aussi. Les trois jeunes filles sont donc cote à cote, la Rouge et Or au centre entre les deux femmes qu'elle a le plus aimé. Elles continuent de discuter sans prêter réellement attention à ce qui se passe autour d'elles.

Hermione fait alors allusion au fait que des moldus pas forcément recommandables traînent dans les environs du Manoir. Pansy se relève brusquement, lui attrape le poignet en le lui serrant à la faire grimacer de douleur et la fixe durement. L'atmosphère se glace. Cho se fait toute petite, comme une enfant coincée dans une dispute entre ses parents. La Serpentard plaque sa copine contre le matelas en lui sifflant « Ne sors plus toute seule. » d'une voix incroyablement froide. La jeune fille au poignet quasiment tordu tente de la calmer mais Pansy sort rapidement de la pièce. Hermione la suit jusque dans le couloir. Là la Vert et Argent la menace de la quitter si elle continue de la suivre. Alors elle retourne s'allonger sur le matelas, où elle cache ses larmes sous le sourire forcé qu'elle affiche de plus en plus souvent...

Au bout d'une demi-heure, elle descend, cherchant Pansy. C'est dehors qu'elle la trouve, avec le regard toujours aussi dur lorsqu'il se pose sur elle. Cependant, quand la brune aux yeux uniques se rend compte que la jeune fille est sortie la chercher pieds nus, en débardeur elle se radouci un peu et lui mets sa veste sur les épaules avant de la pousser dans l'entrée.

Elles restent en bas, plaisantant avec Luna encore plus illuminée après quelques gorgées d'alcool, Victoria Frobisher et Crabe. Pansy monte et Hermione la suit. Cependant, alors qu'elles rentrent dans la chambre où Hermione s'était réfugiée, la Vert et Argent lui fait, sans émotion apparente :

« -Pars.

-Pourquoi ?

-J'ai envie d'être seule. » Soudain elle semble exploser. « J'en ai marre que tu me colle que tu reste toujours près de moi comme si j'étais une nulle incapable ! Je n'en peux plus, j'étouffe, j'ai besoin que tu me laisse ! »

Hermione la regarde, apparemment calme. Les mots de son amour l'ont en fait énormément blessée. Mais que peut-elle faire ?

« -Je comprends Pansy. Je sors. Juste une chose : la prochaine fois ne garde pas tout pour toi jusqu'à imploser. Et ne me dis pas de ne pas te laisser de la soirée. Salut. »

La Rouge et Or ouvre la porte, jette une dernier regard à celle qu'elle aime, allongée dans le noir et s'en va. Elle erre parmi les chambres gigantesques et poussiéreuses avant de tomber sur une petite pièce, remplie de jouets, colorée et gaie. Elle se blottit par terre, sur un tapis en forme de grenouille et allume son Ipod. Elle l'a toujours sur elle, c'est le cadeau de ses parents pour ses bons résultats. Bien sur pas un de ses amis sorciers ne sait qu'elle porte en permanence contre sa peau un appareil moldu ! Elle mets une playlist intitulée « Anti-Déprime ». A l'intérieur, toutes les chansons qui lui rappelle son enfance, ses amis, son foyer... A cet instant elle se sent si vide, si seule, si loin de tout ce qui avait constitué son univers. Bien sur, elle est heureuse dans le mode sorcier. Mais l'insouciance qu'elle ressentait enfant lui manque. Elle se souvient alors de son sac. A l'intérieur, un ouvrage de son auteur moldu préféré, Baudelaire et se « Fleurs du Mal »... Elle descend rapidement, saisit son sac et remonte. Elle s'installe sur le même tapis, se racle la gorge et commence à lire...

Attiré par sa voix, un chat noir entre dans la pièce et se love à ses cotés. Parfois des sanglots brisent sa lecture mais elle continue jusqu'à se laisser porter par les mots... Seulement, elle arrive à un passage qu'elle relit plusieurs fois tant il lui rappelle ce qu'on vient de lui faire à cet instant. Quatre vers et tant de douleur contenue !

« Comme un tout jeune oiseau qui tremble et qui palpite,

J'arracherais ce cœur tout rouge de son sein,

Et pour rassasier ma bête favorite,

Je le jetterais à terre avec dédain ! »

L'épouse du Poète lui semble prendre les traits de Pansy, telle qu'elle l'a vue ce soir. Dure, si dure... Comme si le chat comprenais qu'elle avait mal, il vient se frotter contre elle et lui faire un câlin félin. Et Hermione se surprend à lui en faire un en retour. Surprise elle éclate de rie. Ses amis ont bien raison de lui dire qu'elle était forcement un chat dans sa vie antérieure !

Pendant ce temps, Pansy pense. Soudain, quelques coups légers à la porte.

« Je peux venir ? »


	12. Chapter 12

Pansy se retourne surprise. Et Cho rentre dans la pièce.

Elles se fixent dans la pénombre. La Serpentard se sent confuse, perdue. Elle fait signe à la jeune fille de la rejoindre que le lit où elle est assise. L'atmosphère est tendue, électrique. Afin de la détendre, la Chinoise commence à poser quelques questions anodines. Leur conversation est lancée. Elles parlent de tout, de rien ,de leurs futures études, de leurs maisons... A la demande de la Vert et Argent, Cho lui fait un rapide résumé des événements de l'année précédente. De comment elles se comportaient à l'époque où elles sortaient ensembles. La mémoire difficilement enlevée revient petit à petit, toujours avec la même douleur... Mais Pansy la cache, ne voulant pas faire fuir la ravissante apparition, si attirante... Elle en a presque oublié sa petite amie. Elles rient ensembles, même si la Chinoise ne regarde jamais dans la yeux celle qui lui fait face. Et que cette dernière se rapproche petit à petit... La Serdaigle en arrive à parler de la deuxième déclaration. Celle où, bien que Pansy soit avec Hermione, elle avait décidé d'avouer à Cho qu'elle l'aimait toujours... Celle ci n'avait su que répondre. La conversation redevient tendue.

Pendant ce temps, toujours accompagnée du chat, Hermione lit. Sa voix résonne dans la pièce quasiment vide, claire et pourtant entrecoupée de sanglots. Ses larmes ont cessé de couler mais les mots de Baudelaire trouvent parfois un écho déchirant dans son âme. Puis elle finit par prendre la décision de pardonner. De pardonner encore une fois la douleur que Pansy lui a causé, car elle sait que si elle ne pardonne pas, il n'y a qu'une toute petite chance pour que sa petite amie fasse un pas vers elle. Alors elle enferme sa peine et monte à l'étage, dans la chambre où se trouve la Serpentard. Elle monte. Elle voit que la porte est fermée alors qu'elle l'avait laissée entrouverte. Le mauvais pressentiment revient, comme une vague. Elle toque et rentre.

Dans la pénombre légèrement bleutée, elle voit Pansy, à moins d'un mètre de Cho, sur le lit. Mais surtout elle voit son regard. Un regard sensuel envers la Chinoise, un regard qui dit je vais t'avoir et tu n'y pourras rien. Un regard de prédateur. Le mauvais pressentiment est vérifié. Le cœur pourtant déjà bien abîmé de la Gryffondor s'effrite pour ne devenir plus qu'une boule compressée de douleur et de chagrin. La haine n'y a pas encore fait son trou, comment Hermione pourrait-elle les haïr ? L'une est son amour et l'autre est son amie... Elle ressort, la porte claque. Il vaut mieux les laisser. Elle ne peut pas supporter de les voir si... Proches. Et de voir Cho aussi vulnérable, petit oiseau perdu et envoûté par le serpent.

Dans la chambre, Cho ne comprend pas ce qu'il vient de se passer. Un cœur qui se brise ne fait pas de bruit... Elle se retient cependant de regarder l'autre fille dans les yeux, redoutant peut être ce qu'elle va y trouver... Elle aperçoit Pansy écrire une missive et l'accrocher à la chouette bleutée qui la suit partout. « Je lui ai dit que je lui dirait quand c'est bon, que j'avais besoin d'explications »La Serdaigle commence à redouter le sujet qu'elles vont aborder. Elles parlent, Pansy se rapproche. Elle est à 20 cm de la Chinoise qui n'ose toujours pas la regarder dans les yeux. La Serpentard se tait. Cho sent son souffle sur son visage, son odeur qui lui rappelle tant de souvenirs... Elle se plonge dans les iris uniques de la Vert et Argent. Qui l'embrasse doucement... Presque timidement.

Elle se déconnecte de la réalité... Mais quand elle se rappelle les lèvres de Padma, le regard blessé d'Hermione elle recule, rompant le baiser. Et Pansy lui sort, tranquille, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé et pourtant en détournant le regard « Toi tu m'aimes toujours. »

Hermione est descendue. Il ne reste que quelques personnes : Lavande, Blaise, Ron et Seamus. Elle se blottit sur une chaise et écoute. Elle rit parfois. On lui propose de l'alcool elle refuse. Son esprit est déjà suffisamment embrumé... Tous finissent par monter sauf Lavande. Elles parlent un peu puis Hermione, comme ivre, allume son Ipod enlève les écouteurs et mets une chanson de dessin animé connu par Lavande. Et elle danse.

Elle danse, encore et encore, pour oublier l'étau qui broie son cœur. Pour oublier les deux filles là haut, qui ne vont certainement pas rester chastes elle le sent. Pour oublier qu'elle n'est rien... Ses pas sont précis. Ils mélangent danse classique, danse rock acrobatique et dans orientale. Tout ce qu'elle pratiquait enfant. Son souffle se fait court mais elle n'arrête pas. Elle laisse tomber une à une toutes ses barrières, tous ses masques. Elle tourne, bondit, ondule des hanches pendant que ses mains semblent dotées d'une vie propre. Lavande, déjà bien éméchée continue de boire et ne peux s'empêcher de fixer la brune qui se révèle diablement... Sensuelle. Elle se lève et la rejoint. Hermione conduit les pas, la blonde a l'impression de s'envoler et elle adore ça. Si elle faisait plus attention à sa compagne, elle verrait les yeux bruns emplis de larmes, les gestes qui tremblent parfois la poitrine qui halète... Mais elle n'y fait pas attention. La brune tourne sur elle même, tourne, tourne, comme une fillette qui joue. Elle ne s'arrête que lorsque ses jambes se dérobent sous elle. Elle tombe toute en langueur, cygne blessé, et glisse à terre où elle s'allonge et ne bouge plus. Une larme s'échappe. La sentant perler elle se relève vivement et sort sur la terrasse enneigée. Elle dans sous les étoiles, pour ne pas éclater en sanglots. Le froid s'infiltre en elle en une cruelle et purificatrice morsure. Elle lève les yeux sur le ciel noir, sur la fenêtre où, elle le sait, se trouvent son amour et son amie sur le même lit. Peut même dans le même lit... Elle secoue la tête. Non elles ne feraient pas ça.

Elle rentre. La musique chante toujours. Alors elle continue de danser et de tourner jusqu'à sentir son âme aussi trouble que si elle avait bu l'alcool proposé. Elle danse avec Lavande une chanson d'amour. Et... La bonde tente de l'embrasser. En un mouvement de pied, elle se détourne et reprend ses pas où elle en était. En apparence elle ne s'est aperçue de rien. Mais elle sait. Et est perdue.

Pansy et Cho parlent toujours. La Serdaigle prend alors la parole :

« -Pourquoi tu m'as embrassée ? Si ce n'est pour me torturer...

-Je voulais savoir.

-Savoir quoi ?

-Si... Tu m'aimais encore. Tu m'aimes ?

-... Il faut croire que les sentiments que j'éprouvai pour toi n'ont pas disparu. On n'oublie jamais quelqu'un qu'on a aimé...

-Je... Je suis perdue. J'ai mal au crâne je n'arrive plus à réfléchir... »

La Vert et Argent embrasse alors à nouveau la Chinoise. Quelques secondes. Une éternité... Vaincue la Serdaigle laisse tomber sa tête sur l'épaule de Pansy...

« -Tu as déjà eu ta réponse... »

Elle se relève tandis que l'autre répond

« -Je... Je ne sait pas . Je suis perdue, tellement perdue... J'ai... J'ai juste eu envie de le faire c'est tout. »

Padma et Hermione reviennent violemment à l'esprit de Cho, qui commence à déprimer en fixant le ciel par la fenêtre. Et c'est la Serpentard qui vient poser sa tête sur son épaule en lui murmurant qu'elle ne savait pas, qu'elle ne savait plus, qu'elle était perdue... Les deux jeunes filles ne résistent pas. Elles s'embrassent encore.


	13. Chapter 13

**Note de l'auteur** : Voici le dernier chapitre d'Oubliettes. J'espère qu'il vous plaira ;) Bonne lecture! Reviews?

* * *

><p>Hermione est toujours en train de danser et de tourner. Sa cheville s'est légèrement tordue mais la douleur ne l'arrête pas. Car si elle arrête, son esprit s'éclairera et des images involontaires de Pansy et Cho ensembles, enlacées, embrassées se formeront avec précision et ça elle ne le veux pas. Lavande est retournée s'asseoir après sa tentative de baiser et continue de l'observer, avec des yeux emplis de désir et de frustration.<p>

Ses cheveux bruns couvrent à présent son visage, ne laissant apparaître qu'un seul de ses yeux noisettes soulignés par un trait épais de khôl noir. La musique est lente, envoûtante comme les mélodies des charmeurs de serpents. La lionne brune ondule, semblable aux cobras, à la fois charmée et charmeuse. Sa chemise noire se soulève un peu, laissant voir ses hanches rondes ainsi que son ventre, porteur de quelques cicatrices rosées qui ne le rende que plus sensuel. La blonde ne peut la quitter du regard. C'est comme si elle avait fait un bond dans le passé et admirait une femme du sérail d'un sultan. Une de ses femmes au coeur de feu et à l'âme de guerrière. La musique accélère, Hermione se tord, tourne et bondit, la fumée de l'encens allumé plus tôt l'enlace, amante éphémère, et la sublime. La mélopée se fait crescendo, la brune ne fait plus que tournoyer. Les pans de ses vêtements lui crée des ailes factices, Lavande finit par croire qu'elle va s'envoler ou du moins ne jamais s'arrêter. Enfin, sur un dernier coup de cymbale, la danseuse tombe à terre, vaincue par la mélodie. Ses cheveux se déploient autour d'elle en une corolle sombre et claire selon la lumière tamisée.

Dans la chambre, les deux jeunes filles sont toujours enlacées. Leurs cheveux sombres et courts se mêlent. Cho sent la chaleur du corps de son aimée contre elle, passant à travers le tissu fin de leurs vêtements. Mais la culpabilité lui broie le cœur. Elle ne doit pas rester là. Elle est avec Padma ! Et Pansy avec Hermione... Le visage de son amie se dessine sous ses paupières fermées. Le visage qu'elle avait quand elle était heureuse, celui de quand elle était en colère ou fatiguée. Son amie... La Serdaigle se dégage de l'étreinte et déclare, non sans tourner la tête que ça fait longtemps que la Gryffondor attend. Et qu'il serait temps de lui donner des nouvelles.

Pansy a compris le message. Son âme est déchirée entre le désir de rester encore avec la belle Serdaigle, si attirante, qu'elle aime, et de retrouver la Gryffondor un peu puérile mais si tendre... Et qui, elle en est convaincue, est la femme de sa vie. Mais pas pour l'instant, elles sont trop jeunes, la vert et argent veut vivre à fond avant de s'engager. Hermione est la sécurité et Cho la liberté... Cependant elle envoie Stich à la brunette. Mais sa déchirure ne disparaît pas.

La chouette bleutée se pose à coté de la brune, allongée à terre. Elle lui tapote doucement le visage avec son bec pour lui faire ouvrir les yeux puis lui tend le message. Hermione le saisit, le lit et le déchire. Cependant, elle monte, titubante par trop de tournis, rejoindre son amour...

Quand elle rentre dans la chambre, les deux jeunes filles se sont éloignées chacune à un bout du lit. Mais leurs expressions respectives, honteuse pour Cho et coupable pour Pansy, lui fait comprendre que son mauvais pressentiment était vrai. Elle s'écroule sur le lit, ayant du mal à évaluer les distances vu la brume dans son esprit. Pourtant paradoxalement elle distingue chaque détail avec une acuité incroyable. Cho se lève et s'en va tout en parlant, la Gryffondor ne comprend pas ce qu'elle dit et donc ne répond pas.

Une fois la Serdaigle partie, Pansy tente de la prendre dans ses bras mais la Rouge et Or ne la laisse pas faire. La Serpentard lui propose au moins de s'allonger à ses cotés et elle accepte. Le tournis bienfaiteur commence à disparaître et la douleur emplit son cœur.

« Je ne vais pas te mentir mon ange. Oui je l'ai embrassée mais on n'est pas allées plus loin ! »

Pansy l'enlace et la force à la regarder. Lorsque qu'elle voit une larme couler le long de la joue de sa petite amie, elle a mal. Pourquoi faisait-elle autant souffrir la personne à laquelle elle tient le plus ? Le regard éteint de sa moitié la blesse plus qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Elle comprend peut être la souffrance qu'elle lui fait endurer... Elle se blottit contre elle et lui murmure doucement à l'oreille :

« -Je t'aime tant...

-... Combien de fois ? »

Comprenant que son aimée lui parle des baisers, Pansy la serre plus fort sur sa poitrine avant de lui chuchoter :

« -Trois fois.

-Qui a fait le premier pas ?

-... Moi. Je suis désolée, tellement désolée ! Mais j'avais besoin de savoir mes sentiments actuels pour elle... Et les siens.

-Alors ?

-Elle... Elle m'aime c'est sur. Et moi je l'aime aussi. Mais beaucoup moins que toi mon amour ! »

Une autre larme coule. Pansy la saisit de ses lèvres avant d'embrasser la Rouge et Or blessée. Elle lui murmure des dizaines de je t'aime et l'embrasse encore et encore. Cependant, devant l'absence de réelle réaction de la part d'Hermione, elle décide de passer à la vitesse supérieure. Elle retire son fin t-shirt ainsi que son son soutien gorge. Et regarde sa petite amie dans les yeux un moment. Une minute deux minutes, une éternité... Avant de murmurer, la voix brisée de sanglots, « Fais moi l'amour... ».

La lionne l'observe et comprend que ses remords sont sincères. Certes, elle a embrassé Cho, c'est un fait mais... Il n'y a qu'à elle qu'elle s'offre... Alors elle prend ce qu'il lui est offert. Elle pose ses lèvres sur celle de la Vert et Argent, la plaquant contre le lit d'un mouvement de bassin. Elles font l'amour, bien qu'Hermione ne laisse pas le contrôle à son aimée. Elle a encore trop mal...

Au matin ,tout semble être redevenu comme avant. Pansy se montre affectueuse et aimante, l'absence de la Chinoise toujours endormie y étant peut être pour quelquechose. Quand elles descendent, elle remarque que Lavande rougit en voyant Hermione et devient carrément cramoisie lorsque cette dernière lui fait la bise, appuyant ses lèvres rouges sur la peau de la blonde. Elle se souvient de l'odeur étrangère que sa petite portait en rentrant dans a chambre, titubante. C'est l'odeur de la blonde... La jalousie lui pince le cœur. Elle comprend que sa petite amie peut être réellement désirée par une autre, qu'elle peut la quitter, l'abandonner... Seulement elle ne le veut pas ! C'est avec elle qu'elle veut faire sa vie même si la belle Serdaigle lui a prit une partie de son cœur. Car le reste appartient à la Gryffondor. Elle pose une main possessive sur la taille d'Hermione et l'attire vers elle pour un baiser. Jamais plus elle ne la trompera. Jamais plus elle ne risquera de la perdre. Même pour les divins attraits d'une sirène asiatique... Car elle l'aime plus que tout. Et c'est son amnésie qui le lui a fait comprendre.

Elle sourit à la lionne et la tire sur la terrasse, sous les flocons de neige paresseux. Un peu de buée s'échappent de leurs bouches. Là, Pansy se mets à genoux devant la Gryffondor et lui demande solennellement : « Hermione Granger, je t'aime plus que tout au monde. Veux tu m'épouser ? » La jeune fille lui saute au cou et lui murmure, ravie, un oui rempli de promesses. Un oui qu'elles sont certaines de ne jamais jeter aux oubliettes.

* * *

><p><strong>Note (finale) de l'auteu<strong>r : Bah voila... C'est terminé... Il vous a plu? En tout cas, et c'est l'essentiel à mon avis, moi il m'a plu ^.^

Je tenais à remercier toutes celles qui ont pensé à me laisser une voire plus plusieurs reviews sur cette histoire, me faisant partager leurs avis ;) Merci donc à Matmat, Gabrielle Walker, tara1990, Under this Rain, Ma Lilith, alicelovebella, Saanak, lily, et Newage. Franchement, sans vous j'aurais abandonner... Merciiiiiiiiii !


End file.
